


Di coperte e bufere di neve

by Nica_Eris



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Non so quanto sia fluff esattamente, Romantic Fluff, forse Haurchefant è OOC, ma almeno non si piange
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nica_Eris/pseuds/Nica_Eris
Summary: Il rigido clima della regione centrale di Cohertas non era mai stato il suo preferito e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma aveva diverse questioni di una certa urgenza da sbrigare da quelle parti e non si sarebbe di certo lasciata fermare da qualche stupido fiocco di neve.{La Fanfiction partecipa al Writober 2019 indetto da Fanwriter.itDay 2. Prompt: Fluff}





	Di coperte e bufere di neve

**Author's Note:**

> Premessa: non scrivo da tanto tempo, quindi sono parecchio arrugginita. Inoltre, non è betato. Spero quindi mi perdoniate eventuali errori.  
E poi ovviamente, FFXIV non appartiene a me tutti i diritti vanno a chi di competenza. (mia è forse solo la caratterizzazione del WoL)

Il rigido clima della regione centrale di Cohertas non era mai stato il suo preferito e probabilmente non lo sarebbe mai stato, ma aveva diverse questioni di una certa urgenza da sbrigare da quelle parti e non si sarebbe di certo lasciata fermare da qualche stupido fiocco di neve.  
Ma quel clima era imprevedibile, soprattutto per una persona che aveva fatto di Gridania e dello Shroud la sua tana. E così Izanami, avventuriera ormai esperta ma forse non tanto quanto vorrebbe far credere, si era ritrovata letteralmente in mezzo a una bufera in piena Campo Dragonhead. “Ecco cosa avevo dimenticato di fare: controllare il tempo…”

Con un sospiro esasperato, chiedendo una mano al suo fidato Carbuncle e pregando che il suo senso dell’orientamento non la mandasse giù per uno strapiombo, si era fatta strada fino al primo portone che aveva avuto modo di trovarsi davanti. Come riuscì ad aprirlo e poi chiuderlo senza far entrare una valanga di neve sarebbe rimasto un mistero, ma si accorse con sommo piacere che la sala di comando era deserta, salvo per il comandante Haurchefant addormentato sulla scrivania. La ragazza, sorpresa da quella scena, si avvicinò silenziosamente al grande tavolo, indecisa se svegliarlo o meno.  
Le sembrava quasi strano vedere l’uomo dormire con quell’aria così rilassata e tranquilla. Izanami sorrise, decidendo di lasciarlo dormire, non volendo rovinare quel raro momento di tranquillità di una persona così solare e pieno di impegni. In mano aveva ancora il pennino con cui stava firmando alcuni fogli, quindi glielo tolse, poggiandolo poi accanto alla boccetta dell’inchiostro.

In una sedia accanto, c’era la grande coperta che Haurchefant aveva fatto preparare per tutte le volte che la ragazza fosse passata in visita e ne avesse avuto bisogno. Era stato un gesto che Izanami aveva molto apprezzato e ne faceva uso ogni volta che si trovava da quelle parti, cosa che accadeva abbastanza di frequente negli ultimi tempi. In quell’occasione però aveva deciso che a usarlo sarebbe stato il comandante. Nonostante ci fosse ancora del fuoco nel camino e la sala era ancora abbastanza calda, non avrebbe potuto scaldarsi a dovere mentre dormiva, considerando anche la tempesta in corso. Glielo mise sopra cercando di fare piano e non svegliarlo.

Il fuoco nel grande camino stava lentamente morendo, ma con qualche tronco secco e qualche silenzioso accidente alla sua inabilità nel tenere vivo una stupidissima fiammella, riuscì nel suo intento di tenerlo vivo per ancora un po’ di tempo.

Gli unici rumori che si sentivano erano il fuoco che scoppiettava e il vento che batteva sulle grandi imposte. Non le capitava spesso di stare in pace con il mondo, senza che qualcuno chiedesse urgentemente la sua presenza da una parte all’altra di Eorzea. Quella bella coperta le mancava, sarebbe stata perfetta insieme a una tazza di cioccolata, ma non voleva strafare con le pretese. Se gli scontri con i Primal le avevano insegnato qualcosa era che la cosa migliore da fare era godere di ogni attimo di pace che capitava. E quel piccolo momento era comunque più che sufficiente.  
Da lì ad addormentarsi distesa accanto al fuoco le ci volle un attimo.

Quando riaprì gli occhi, Izanami non era più accanto al fuoco. Vide, invece, il viso del comandante Haurchefant. «Ma cosa..?» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire, mentre lottava tra il voler tornare a dormire e il volersi svegliare del tutto.  
«Perdonami, non era mia intenzione svegliarti.» L’uomo sorrise. «Quando ti ho vista addormentata accanto al fuoco per un attimo ho temuto il peggio. Ma credo che anche un eroe del tuo calibro abbia bisogno di momenti di riposo.»  
Izanami si era accorta di essere stata infagottata nella coperta e continuò a guardarsi attorno per capire dove era e cosa effettivamente stava succedendo. Si era addormentata così profondamente da non accorgersi di nulla? Sospirò, non aveva molta voglia di combattere contro un Elezen alto esattamente il doppio di lei e che la stava tenendo in braccio mentre era avvolta in una coperta. Anche se effettivamente avrebbe potuto.  
«Non preoccuparti. Per quanto il tepore di un bel fuoco sia invitante, niente è meglio di un bel letto comodo. E il mio letto è grande abbastanza per entrambi.»

Izanami arrossì leggermente. Il comandante continuava a farle proposte del genere da quando avevano risolto il problema a Stone Vigil e recuperato l’Enterprise. Non che quelle attenzioni le dispiacessero in realtà, ma non sapeva mai come comportarsi a riguardo. Era brava a combattere Primal, e ora anche i draghi, ma non sapeva proprio come comportarsi davanti a una personalità così esuberante come quella di Haurchefant, anche se forse stava imparando.  
Arrivati nella stanza del comandante, Izanami si sorprese della sua semplicità. Un letto, talmente grande che si sarebbe stata quattro volte e forse ci sarebbe rimasto ancora dello spazio, una scrivania vuota. In effetti, in qualche modo lo rispecchiava, anche se forse non sapeva spiegare bene perché.  
La poggiò delicatamente sul letto, trattandola come se fosse un oggetto delicato e prezioso e Izanami si sentì molto lusingata. Ma quando l’uomo si voltò per andarsene e lasciarla dormire in tranquillità, lei d’istinto lo trattenne redendolo per la cotta di maglia che aveva ancora indosso. Poi si rese conto del gesto.  
«Avevi detto che questo letto era grande abbastanza per entrambi…»  
«Inizio a credere di avere una brutta influenza su di te. Non che mi dispiaccia, sia chiaro.»

Forse Izanami non era la persona più estroversa con cui avere a che fare, ma aveva come fidanzato un ottimo insegnate.

**Author's Note:**

> Non ha una collocazione temporale precisa, può essere prima del The Vault sia dopo, ma in questo caso è ovviamente anche What if.


End file.
